


Oh gods, Percy

by luckycapri24



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: But here you go, M/M, a little 'after the gaea war' thing, all happy endings and percy just being a cute dork, im not really happy with it, just a short oneshot, while his boyfriend watches on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycapri24/pseuds/luckycapri24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Percy are headed to camp for the summer and Nico learns that his boyfriend is a sucker for Disney songs. Maybe if he tries <em> really </em> hard, he can bury himself in his seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh gods, Percy

Their ride to the camp had been quiet, allowing Nico to catch up on some much needed sleep while Percy busied himself with driving to Long-Island. Sometimes, the silence would be broken when the older demigod would hum a tune, which helped lull Nico to sleep but mostly, it was a silent drive.

After about half an hour, the son of Hades was woken up by the car slowing down. He opened one of his eyes to see what was the matter and saw that Percy had driven them to a McDonalds store, resulting in an eye roll from the younger boy. Percy parked the car and gave Nico a grin, unlocked his seatbelt, grabbed his wallet and exited out of the car. Nico gave a groan and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly while freeing himself from the strap and leaving the car. 

He took the time to stretch and crack his sore back, his shirt riding up to reveal some of his toned stomach and smirking as he saw the sea-green eyes ogle him.

“Oh, come on, Perce. You’ve seen much more skin than that.” Nico teased, following his boyfriend through the doors and looking smug as the other demigod’s cheeks heated up. 

“Not my fault,” Percy replied, standing in line and pulling Nico close enough to whisper in his ear, “That I like seeing my boyfriend’s skin just ready for me to devour.” 

Now it was his turn to blush. Nico pulled away and crossed his arms, muttering something about finding a table for them and walking away to hide his cheeks. He found a table next to a window and sat down, watching the cars on the highway speed by as he waited for Percy and their order.

A few moments later, a grinning Percy, who slides the tray on the table and passes him a box of happy meal, joins him.

“I recalled that you liked these a lot during the whole labyrinth fiasco so I bought you one.” Percy looked amused causing Nico to roll his eyes.

“I hope that you know that this isn’t enough chicken nuggets to satisfy me,” he quipped and Percy slid another box of nuggets in response. 

The two demigods quickly finished their meal and headed back to the car. As Nico settled in his seat and pulled the seatbelt on, Percy hooked up his phone to the car and selected the music.

The sound of ‘Under the Sea’ blasted from the radio and Nico groaned.

“Really Percy?” he muttered, watching as the boy clipped his seatbelt on and pulled away from the parking lot all while nodding to the beat and singing along.

The boy gave him a grin in reply and continued to sing until the music died down and was replaced with ‘Kiss the Girl’, eliciting another groan from the Ghost King, who had, by this time, buried his head in his hands.

“Do you have any music other than the ones from Little Mermaid?” he asked from under his fingers. Percy shrugged and switched the music, this time landing on ‘Won’t Say I’m In Love’.

“Okay, let me rephrase. Do you have anything that’s _not_ Disney?” Nico peeked from between his fingers, watching as the older demigod sang along with the music.

“Nope!” was his only reply before Percy continued to sing along, “Give up! Give in! Check that grin you’re in love!”

If it was possible, Nico buried his face deeper into his hands, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment for Percy. Oh gods. His boyfriend was such a dork. A cute dork, his mind added, causing Nico to flush deeper. Yeah, a cute dork, but a dork nonetheless.

He couldn’t even begin to imagine what the other drivers’ reactions were to seeing a teenage boy belting out lyrics to a Disney song. With that thought in mind, Nico sunk into his seat.

 

\--

They finally arrived in camp just as ‘Be a Man’ started. Percy parked in the woods, hidden from the view of anyone driving past the hill and got out, Nico following him.

The sight of Annabeth and Rachel greeted them and after hugs were exchanged, the two girls zoned in on the younger of the pair.

“Why do you look so worn-out?” the daughter of Athena asked Nico, curiously, sharing a worried glance with the Oracle.

The boy, in response, dragged his hand down his face tiredly and gave a sigh. “Percy sang to Disney songs throughout the entire car ride.”

“Ah.” The two girls nodded understandingly, causing Percy to raise his hands in the air in defense.

“Hey! I’m a pretty good singer, alright?”

Rachel smirked at his statement and rolled his eyes, “You kidding? Percy, sorry to break it you, but just because you’re a child of Poseidon doesn’t mean you can sing as well as Ariel can.”

Percy turned silent, causing Nico to nudge him worriedly. When he didn’t answer, Nico gave a small sigh and grabbed the taller boy’s cheeks and made the boy look at him.

“If its any help, I think that you’re really cute when you sing.” He murmured softly and watched as the light and happiness slowly crept back into the sea-green eyes. 

The son of Poseidon gave a huge grin and leaned forward, kissing Nico happily.

“This is why I love you so much!” He laughed and embraced the younger boy. With a small smile, Nico snaked his arms around Percy’s neck and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You’re such a dork. I love you too.” Nico whispered to the skin, ignoring the giggles from the two spectators.

\--  
Extra:

“You know, if you really hated his singing you could’ve just shadow-traveled the two of you into camp.” Annabeth commented as she and Nico sat on the dock, watching Percy and Rachel jump into the lake. 

Nico lips turned upwards, a small smile appearing in his face for a few seconds before disappearing and being replaced with a small frown, which eliminated any evidence of it being there. “I wanted to, but he insisted on driving us here since he just got his license and all.”

“And besides,” he added under his breath, “Percy’s pretty adorable when he sings like that.”

Annabeth leaned forward with a smirk, “What’s that? I didn’t hear you.” She laughed as Nico pushed her into the water, only to come up and grab his ankles, dragging him with her.

He rose up from the water, sweeping his wet bangs from his face with a frown, sending the blonde a look. Nico smirks and leapt forward, missing as Annabeth swam to the side.

“I’m gonna get you for that!” he growled playfully, swimming forward to get a hold of the older demigod.

Annabeth just grinned and dove out of sight, leaving Nico to turn in circles to find where she went.

A splash from behind him caused him to turn around and grab the person’s shirt, yelling out triumphantly, “Ha! I got you!”

Expecting to see gray, stormy eyes, the son of Hades is surprised to see confused sea green eyes instead.

“Yes, you do have me.” Percy rose an eyebrow in amusement, watching as Nico’s cheeks reddened.

“Sorry. I was looking for Annabeth.” He muttered in embarrassment and let go of the orange camp shirt. Before he can swim away, Percy grabbed his shirt and used the water to sink down. Nico emitted a startled cry due to the lack of air, but Percy created a bubble of air for him to breath through.

“Percy- what?” Nico began, only to be interrupted when Percy pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Needless to say, for what was the second time for Percy (and his best one so far, might he add), Nico’s first underwater kiss was amazing and, as he pulled back to take a breath, realized just how much he loved their demigod powers especially Percy’s if it allowed them to use them for purposes like these.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really that happy with this work, but I decided to post it anyway. I can't really dwell on this when I've got plans for other stories that I'm really excited to write/finish. Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
